Both
by tonystarktheautobot
Summary: "... look at you, Spock. ... on a date with not one, but two illogical human beings." It was a good thing Jim's teasing tone was directed the Vulcan's way, because Leonard about spat out his mint julep. Date? Who said it was a date? It was just a friendly meeting between captain, commander, and CMO at a dimly lit, fairly upscale restaurant, and that was all! Spock/Bones/Kirk slash.


**Both**

_**Spock/Bones/Kirk**_

**written for ussawesome**

"… and look at you, Spock. Not only are you actually taking shore leave, but you're on a date with not one, but two illogical human beings. What do you have to say for yourself?"

It was a good thing that Jim's teasing tone was directed the Vulcan's way, because Leonard about spat out his mint julep. He would have had no damn idea what to say. _Date?_ Who said it was a date? It was just a friendly meeting between captain, commander, and CMO at a dimly lit, fairly upscale restaurant, and that was all!

Face flushed, Leonard gathered his wits in time to glance at Spock. Surely he would correct Jim's foolish, "illogical" notion and they could go on with the night in peace.

To the doctor's utter shock, the Vulcan quirked an eyebrow and almost, dare he say it, smirked at Jim. "There is a logical explanation, Captain."

"Of course."

"On many of our past missions, the interactions of the three of us specifically have been of monumental importance to the success of the mission. It is only logical that our… relationship… be encouraged."

"Logically."

Jim was smiling that dazzling way he did for the passing fancies he entertained on the ship, and Spock had that look in his eye, the one that said everything and revealed nothing. Leonard, meanwhile, probably had water dribbling over his chin and a face the color of a tomato, and he had no idea what to do with his hands. He went to grab his napkin and clean his face only to remember he was still holding his glass, and in his fumbling poured a little water on his lap.

"Well, Bones?"

"What?" Head flying up, the doctor snapped like he was in medical in the middle of a crisis and at the end of his patience. His friends stared, both of them leveling him with meaningful glances and raised eyebrows. The way they looked the same would've been funny (or perhaps alarming) in any other scenario. "I mean, yeah, Jim?"

"You've been awfully quiet tonight. Don't you have anything to say?"

"The doctor always has something to say." Spock chided in that sharp tone usually saved for their fiercer arguments; it was a tease, meant to make Bones rise to it. He was still too busy trying to calm the drum playing in his chest for that.

"Well, I uh – I'm not sure what you're playing at Jim." It came out harsher than he meant for, but wasn't that always how it went? Jim's brow furrowed, and he glanced over Bones like he was looking at him for the first time. Growing more flustered, Leonard fidgeted under his gaze. "What?"

"Are you alright, Bones? Feeling well?"

No and no, he wanted to say, but he was fumbling with his napkin, cleaning his chin and lap. "I'm fine - "

"The doctor has been increasingly distracted for the past 2.4 minutes." Spock's even tone only served to send more heat to the doctor's face, born of the usual anger and frustration this time. It was hard to keep a lid on it when he was already full of so many built up emotions, things he couldn't name or separate from other feelings rising too strong and too fast.

"Dammit, I'm fine, I'm just – just hungry, is all. Can we order?" Grumbling still, Leonard shoved his napkin back in his lap and leaned back; trying to return to the relaxed state he'd been in only a few moments ago. It was hard to do that with both Jim and Spock watching him, like he was a cat that might suddenly run off any second. "I'm fine!"

As one they both turned away, but they shared a look, one of those infuriating things where they spoke without speaking. The fact that they were talking about him in front of him without actually saying a word was galling, but Leonard shoved that outsider-feeling to the side. He had to get used to being a third wheel eventually.

The night was uneventful after that; in fact, it was practically normal for them, despite the locale and the fact that they weren't on the ship. The three of them had been eating together constantly in recent weeks, and relaxing together off duty, but they'd never had shore leave together.

Frowning, Bones stared into the drink in his hand and wondered if Jim had meant what he'd said, if he'd been teasing or if he'd… No. The idea that Jim would date a male officer wasn't outlandish at all, but if it were anybody, it would be Spock, not him! And why would he want Leonard when he could have somebody so much younger and more handsome? And while Spock would follow Jim like a puppy on a leash, there was no damn way he'd want the illogical doctor to come along for the ride.

"Bones, you sure you're okay?"

Jumping, Bones' wide eyes met Jim's and he felt a flush of heat rush through him. He stifled a gasp and gripped his glass harder. Well, what do you know? Jim might not be interested, but apparently Leonard was, and he never even knew it. How was he supposed to know that his best friend's eyes were so damn gorgeous? That the handsome, cherubic face he'd patched up so many times was one that might entice him as well as frustrate him? That worrying about him, caring about him, laughing with him, might translate into loving him too?

Damn James Kirk, and damn Spock too. Because Spock was just as stunning and just as out of reach.

"I told you Jim, I'm fine, I'm just – just real tired." With a sigh, Leonard let his eyes drift. He was tired, that was for sure. He had to be exhausted if he was imagining that either of them would want to date him, let alone both!

"Don't let us keep you up. If you want to go back to your room and sleep, feel free." Jim waved towards the door as he took a sip of his drink.

Hesitating between seizing his chance at escape and staying with his friends, Leonard cocked an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"If you are in need of rest - "

"It would be 'logical' to take it, yeah, yeah, I've heard it before." Glancing with narrowed eyes towards the other person at the table, Bones was shocked to see something in Spock's face he'd never seen – at least, not directed at him. Those deep, passionate eyes which betrayed all the emotions Spock never let free were currently thrumming with feeling, with concern and compassion and maybe even love, and all of that was directed at him!

"That was not what I intended to say, doctor." Spock spoke evenly but his tone was lower, dare he say sultry? That wasn't a word Leonard ever thought to equate to the walking computer but there was no denying the tone. "It was my intention to assure you that, should you decide to end this evening early, we will have a chance for another 'date' in the future."

_E tu, Spock?_ Leonard felt his whole body seize, his hands tremble, and he couldn't keep the gasp from rising from his throat. At that, both men leaned forward.

"Bones, tell the truth. Are you seriously all right?"

"Dr. McCoy, your body temperate has increased by -"

He blocked out their voices with one word on repeat: _date_. This was a date! They were on a date! But that couldn't be… surely he'd know if his best friends were taking him on a date! People didn't just do that out of the blue! It took time, and a level of trust and intimacy, of shared space and creating a comfort level between people – _oh dear God_.

This was a _date_.

Both his friends were still speaking, reaching out towards him with concern written plainly on their faces, but the rush of blood in his ears drowned them out; in a panic, Bones leap to his feet and spun around to run anywhere but here – and ran right into their server, approaching to deliver their food.

With a shocked gasp and wide eyes he could already see the consequences rushing to meet him, but it was too late – the silver tray went flying back, plates of food rising through the air, their contents flying free. The poor waitress looked flabbergasted and horrifically embarrassed, and Leonard had a feeling he looked just the same. Their collision made him lose his balance and he stumbled over and then onto her, and they both tumbled to the ground. Leonard felt horrible for landing on her, but on the bright side, all the food fell on top of his back.

_Clang_. The utter stillness that had been created as everyone watched the scene unfold in horror broke when the silver dish crashed into the floor. Leonard stared into the poor woman's eyes and felt mortification choke him. Realizing the only way the night could get worse was if his nerves had him throw up on the poor woman, Bones forced himself to his feet and took off, never having felt more horrifically humiliated in his life.

* * *

Leonard McCoy had been on a few dates in his life. In the latter half of his years, most of them had ended about as abysmally as that last one.

Memories of dating Jocelyn rose to the surface as he bathed; only vaguely enjoying the comfort he couldn't get on the ship. He was too riled up, too frustrated with himself to relax. Past embarrassments were playing over and over in his head, arguments had over the dinner table, meals ended with Leonard alone at a table with his head in his hands.

Him, date Jim and Spock? Who was he kidding; he had already proven he was no good at that, already been burnt and no longer eager to try it again. Except he was, oh he was, he wanted those two more than he could say. More than he could admit, he realized, as he looked over his past with them and thought of all the times he'd felt like something had been missing, something had gone unsaid, and he hadn't known what.

Well, now he knew, for all the good it did him.

Sighing, Leonard threw a robe on and entered the main room, only to hear the chime for the door. Leonard didn't care who they were, he wasn't interested, and so he shouted, "Leave me alone!" Then he plopped on top of the bed. The chime kept ringing. "I said – oh, for heaven's sakes." If it was who he thought it was they wouldn't give up until he showed his face._ Might as well get it over with before they break the door down._

But every step he took towards the door hurt, his hands trembled and sweat broke over his brow. Cursing himself, Leonard activated the door and prepared for the worst, readying a tirade to send them running so he could mope by himself –

Only he couldn't speak through the lips sealing themselves over his own.

_Ohhh_, he hadn't been kissed in so long. The lips caressing his were firm and pliable, forceful and yet gentle, pressing against his until he was forced to step back. They moved against him and, moaning, he was forced to move as well, though at that point tingling pleasure had so overtaken his mind he could think to do little else. Trembling hands wavered in the air, unsure of where to go, until another pair took hold of them, squeezing before linking their fingers together. His back hit something he realized was a chest, and through the fog of desire he recognized the height difference and realized: Spock.

Opening his eyes, Bones found Jim's own brown gaze so close to his, glowing with pride and success and he had to moan again, knees going weak. With a slick pop their lips parted and Jim grinned, still beaming. Leonard wasn't sure how his friend was standing because if it weren't for Spock he sure wouldn't be. The Vulcan's arms were under his shoulders, wrapped around his chest and holding him steady. With Jim holding his hands and Spock clutching him practically, Leonard realized with a panicked jolt that there was nowhere to go.

"I want you." Jim seemed to know the very moment Bones' mind went from pleasurably distracted to completely aware again. Those three words sent a thrill spiraling through Leonard that ended between his legs. "I have wanted you, for so long, to love you and make love to you. You have no idea."

"God, Jim…" Leonard was breathy and desperate; he could hardly believe his own voice.

"Doctor," Oh, that voice, he was so right to call it sultry; he felt his spine tingle with every word. Spock was speaking into Leonard's cheek, leaning forward against his shoulder. Short, dark hair tickled his skin as the alien spoke. "I too, desire you as a mate, and have for some time."

This couldn't be happening. He had to be hallucinating or dreaming or - "This is impossible!" Leonard laughed depreciatively. "You don't – Jim, Spock, you – you're both handsome and brilliant. What the hell are you doing with me?"

At that, Jim leaned in again, squeezing Leonard's hands tight as their arms drifted to their sides. He came in until he was speaking against Leonard's ear, leaning in on the side Spock wasn't on. "Currently, nothing. Very soon we'd like to be doing a lot of things with you." The brush of air against his ear tingled in the best ways, but the feeling shot to his crotch when Jim took hold of his lobe and tugged.

"Oh, God almighty…" Head falling back onto Spock's shoulder, Leonard squeezed Jim's hands tight. "One last chance. Back out now, or I'm never letting you go. Either of you."

"I would find that arrangement pleasing. Though I…" Leonard felt a stab of worry shoot through the hazy lust, as Spock's tone changed from seductive to nervous. "I am not sure if…"

Jim noticed to. "Spock?" He leaned back, eyes narrowed, and examining Spock's face. Leonard wasn't really in a place to do that, but he listened intently. "If you aren't comfortable with this, it doesn't have to go any further."

Leonard went to lean away, but the arms around his waist tightened. "I would like to be present, but I am not certain I am prepared to… participate." Jim smirked at that, his eyes flickering to Leonard's. In the dim light, they seemed to glow like amber, and Leonard felt something twitch in his gut. Or was that a little lower?

"Say no more, Spock." He turned that leer upwards again. "How would you like to run a little experiment?"

"Captain?"

Slowly, those eyes went back to Leonard and the doctor shivered beneath their strength. "Damn you Jim…"

"Let's see how long it takes Leonard McCoy to fall apart." Jim breathed quietly against Leonard's lips, so close and yet never close enough.

* * *

In the blurry divide between consciousness/unconsciousness, Leonard floated, warm and weary in the best way. He was pulled from his sleepy state slowly by voices around him, until he realized where he was: tucked between two warm bodies. Naked and satiated himself, with Jim's mostly naked form behind him, and Spock just in front, wearing his under shirt and black pants. There were all sorts of limbs tangled up with his, and chests pressing against him from all sides, and though he was so ready to rest more and sink into the pillow, he listened.

"I realize, Captain, that you have insinuated an interest in dating both myself and the doctor - "

"I think I've done more than insinuate, Spock." Bones fought an eye roll at that; he tried to feign sleep, though he was almost certain Spock could tell.

"I merely thought to inform you that, given the shared cultural norms and personal history between yourself and Leonard, a relationship between the both of you is more likely to be long lasting."

"You called me Leonard."

Seeing Spock's stunned eyes widen and turn to him was more satisfying that Leonard could say. Apparently he hadn't realized Bones was awake. Though he wasn't saying it, Leonard could read it in his face: What did you say, doctor? So, smiling and drunk on pleasure, he repeated it.

Something in that moment softened the whole scene; the nervousness in Spock's face, the tension in Jim's frame behind him, the fears from the night before. The blankets crinkled and shifted as Jim sat up and leaned over Bones.

Looking at them both, Jim began. "I am a greedy, selfish bastard." He said. "And I want you," He looked pointedly at Spock, "And you," then at Bones, and then glanced back and forth between them with a slowly growing smile. "And I won't be satisfied until I have you both."

Spock seemed skeptical, in his Vulcan, emotionless way, so Bones sat up and kissed the man as deeply and passionately as he could in his sleepy, exhausted haze. Leaning back, he murmured, "I second that," against the man's lips, only he finished speaking them into his mouth as Spock returned the favor.


End file.
